PROJECT SUMMARY The Association of Food and Drug Officials (AFDO) proposes to expand the previously developed Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) funding system in support of a national integrated food safety system (IFSS). Project Goals include assisting state, local, tribal and territorial (SLTT) retail food regulatory programs to achieve greater conformance with the VNRFRPS, facilitating the sharing of information about the program through a dedicated AFDO Retail Program Standards website and broad outreach to eligible jurisdictions, supporting implementation of proven and innovative intervention strategies to reduce the occurrence of foodborne illness risk factors, and expansion of resources to further enhance SLTT agencies to improve and build upon existing programs. These goals will be accomplished by continuing to work with a joint advisory group that includes members from AFDO and FDA, to expand, implement, and manage a funding system that fairly and broadly distributes subawards to SLTT retail food regulatory programs, for completion of projects and training to enhance conformance with the VNRFRPS. Achieving project goals and objectives will continue supporting the advancement of an IFSS through the financial and programmatic support of innovative VNRFRPS projects, and through enhanced sharing of successful strategies among food regulatory partners at all levels. We further expect the project to continue promoting goodwill between FDA Regional Retail Food Specialists and other FDA staff, and SLTT staff members through joint participation in a simple and straightforward funding process that distributes project funding broadly and fairly, and offers excellent technical assistance. Ultimately, the safety, security, and defense of the United States food supply will improve through the expansion and continuation of this project. Page 1 of 1